<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Unsanctioned Swim by nothfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516567">An Unsanctioned Swim</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan'>nothfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Fluff, Gen, Gil Arroyo is Malcolm Bright's Parent, Parental Gil Arroyo, Protective Gil Arroyo, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another time Malcolm doesn’t listen and Gil has to parent him. In this story Jackie is still alive. A totally self indulgent fic that I wrote purely for myself, but decided to share anyways 🤣 </p><p>Will include spanking, as most of my fics do and a cute whiny Mal (again as per usual 😬)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gil Arroyo &amp; Malcolm Bright, Gil Arroyo/Jackie Arroyo, Jackie Arroyo &amp; Malcolm Bright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Unsanctioned Swim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prodigal Son</p><p> </p><p>Bright sat in the passenger seat of Gil’s car, huddled in a blanket. He made furtive glances at the car’s driver as he shivered involuntarily and drawing the older man’s attention. </p><p>“You should have followed the EMT’s advice and gone to the ER,” he stated, breaking the silent tension.</p><p>“I’m fine, just wet,” taking an unplanned dip will do that to you, he tried to add some levity. The reproachful look told him it wasn’t appreciated.</p><p>“I’ll take a hot bath and go to bed, I’ll be fine” he promised. Then noticed they’d turned off from the route towards the loft, </p><p>“I thought you were taking me home?” </p><p>“I am, just not the loft,”  he informed checking his rear view mirror, the road heavy with evening traffic,</p><p>“I don’t trust you to look after yourself kid.” Gil stated, </p><p>“Gil!” Bright replied petulantly, but didn’t see the point in arguing. He wasn’t really in a position to complain. </p><p>Jackie Arroyo had the door open before her husband could even get his key out and was met by a bedraggled looking young man. She shooed Malcolm inside, towards the bathroom. He had to endure being treated like a kid as she dropped the blanket and peeled his jacket off.</p><p>“I can undress myself Jackie,” he cajoled to no avail, his hands were smacked away. Far to quickly he was standing in just his underwear,</p><p>“Jackie,” he whined in flustered protest when she gestured to the full bathtub. He let out a huff of relief when she turned her back, and he stripped off his briefs and got into the tub.</p><p>“I can manage now thanks,” he said, praying she’d remembered he wasn’t actually a five year old who needed supervision in the tub. Apparently not, seeing as she sat on the side of the tub with a facecloth in hand.</p><p>“Close your eyes,” she said putting one hand on the back of his neck and set about washing his face, his splutters ignored. </p><p>“Head back, there’s a good boy” she instructed, wetting his hair.</p><p>He did his best to try and wrestle control back, but it was a bit difficult under the circumstances. He settled for whining about getting shampoo in his eyes and stop scrubbing his face so hard. </p><p>Jackie towel dried his hair and surveyed her handiwork. Malcolm glared at her indignantly, although to her he came across more pouty child. </p><p>“Can I trust you to finish bathing?” She asked and Bright’s expression turned to gratitude and he’d  have throw his arms around her neck...if he wasn’t naked. She tried not to smile at his relieved look.</p><p>“Yes please,” he said, the nightmare images of Jackie making him stand up in the tub to be washed like a little kid faded.</p><p>“Well make sure you do a good job young man, who knows what nasties you could pick up from that dip you took.” This time she did smile as he took the face cloth and got to work. </p><p>“I’ll be back in a minuted with clean clothes for you,” she said.</p><p>As the door closed Bright held his breath and slid under the water with a heartfelt groan.</p><p>Twenty minutes later he was bundled up on the couch under a fluffy blanket. He was also five minutes into a lecture from Gil. He did his best to look contrite, promising never to do it again. Although it wasn’t his fault, he really hadn’t heard JT yelling for him to stop. Well he hadn’t! And okay, he had been told to stay behind the team, possibly on more than one occasion, but  these things happened. And in his defence, he almost managed to stop the guy diving off the jetty. </p><p>But evidently almost didn’t cut it, Gil looked pretty sceptical, which was so unreasonable.</p><p>Luckily just then his angel of mercy, aka Jackie returned from the kitchen. And he was plied with his favourite chicken noodle soup. He tried, with a measure of success, not to make his smug look too obvious as Jackie scolded Gil, for bothering her patient. </p><p>“We’re not done here kid,” Arroyo threatened as he backed off, no match for mother hen Jackie.</p><p>“Jac, when you’ve got the baby off for his after dinner nap,” he said gesturing at Malcolm, “can I have a word in the kitchen?” </p><p>“Absolutely, I won’t be long, “ Jackie smiled supervising the last few mouthfuls of soup and handed the bowl off to Gil. </p><p>Then she turned the tv off, ignoring Malcolm’s protests about, ‘he was watching that’ settling him down for the approved nap. Once he was laying down snuggled up in his blanket, eyes drifting shut, she kissed his forehead. Leaving him to sleep.</p><p>Gil, keeping his voice low, poured out the day’s frustrations. Mostly evolving around Malcolm’s irresponsibility, culminating in his unsanctioned swim. </p><p>“He’s like an excited puppy once he gets out there, he just doesn’t listen. I really don’t wanna have to let him go, but his luck is going to run out... I really don’t know what to do about it,” Gil sighed regretfully.</p><p>“He needs a good spanking,” Jackie said resolutely, smiling at the wide eyed look Gil gave her. </p><p>“He needs what?” </p><p>“ what our little trouble magnet needs, is a good smack bottom,”</p><p>“I didn’t think you approved of corporal punishment?” </p><p>“I don’t as a rule, but I think a certain young man is in need of some hands on parenting. And I can’t see Jessica doing it, can you?” </p><p>“You think I should spank him? Isn’t he a bit old for that?” Gil said dubiously.</p><p>“Better late than never, “ Jackie said.</p><p>“Really?” Gil wanted to make sure,</p><p>“Oh yes, so when he wakes up from his nap, put him over your knee. Oh, and take his pants and underwear down too, spank his bare bottom. That should sent a clear message that his naughty, impulsive behaviour won’t be tolerated any longer,” </p><p>Gil shook his head, just to make sure he was fully awake, this was not how he’d expected their conversion go.</p><p> </p><p>When Bright woke up from his pleasant nap, he found Gil and Jackie...lurking,</p><p>“What’s up, we having a family meeting?” He joked.</p><p>“We’ve already had one sweetie,” came the unexpected reply from Jackie.</p><p>“Oh, did I miss anything?”</p><p>“No dear, you’re  just in time. “Let me take that for you,” she said yanking Malcolm’s blanket off him, Which he thought was odd, a little rude by anyone’s standards. </p><p> </p><p>Jackie went off to do...well Jackie stuff, while Gil sat next to him on the couch, which was nice. </p><p>Until  it wasn’t. Because Gil tugged him facedown over his knees, and he guessed Gil thought he was over dressed and pulled his sweatpants down. Oh yes, and his under pants seemed to be about to follow. Bright grabbed at them and clung on for dear life,</p><p>“What are you doing Gil?” Malcolm demanded, like there had to be a logical explanation, for Gil’s very illogical behaviour, </p><p>“ and leave my underwear alone!” He spluttered.</p><p>“Ouch!” Bright wailed as Gil smacked his bare thigh, he let go of his under pants to rub the sting out of his leg. Then he lost his underwear, and apparently Gil lost his mind!  Smacking him on the butt repeatedly.</p><p>“Ow! Gil? That hurts, stop!” Bright protested as his bare bottom got a serious roasting.</p><p>“This is your wake up call kid, no more stunts like you pulled today. You got that?” Gil asked rhetorically as he peppered the kid’s behind with hard smacks. </p><p>“Ow ow ow! Please dad...I’m sorry,” Bright sobbed under the onslaught to his poor bottom. But Gil didn’t stop, he just moved the spanking lower, it actually hurt more! So he whined and pleaded a lot louder...just incase Gil was hard of hearing or something. </p><p>Gil raised his knee a little and shifted Malcolm forward a bit, so he could get at the kid’s sit spots, the tender skin at the very top of his thighs. Then he spanked until that area was an even shade of red too. Malcolm’s sobbing turned to pitiful whimpers, Gil grabbed a hold of the hand that shot back to try blocking the next smack landing.</p><p>“And for future reference, interfering with a spanking will earn you extra, are we clear on that Malcolm?” Gil lectured, but the kid was too occupied crying into his cushion to reply, so Gil let it slid. Just this once. He rested his right hand on the centre of the kid’s hot, red bottom. He decided Malcolm had gotten the message, so he rubbed his back in circles, soothed him until his crying trailed off. He gently eased the kid’s underwear back up, but when he tried to get the pants up Malcolm wriggled around kicking them off.</p><p>“I don’t want pants on, they’ll rub my sore bottom,” he whined but stayed draped over Gil’s lap, sniffling. Gil finally managed to coax him upright, with a certain amount of whimpering about his painful behind. </p><p>“Jackie’s gonna be so mad at you when she finds out,” Malcolm pouted accusingly.</p><p>“Who’s idea do you think it was?” Gil said rubbing a hand over Malcolm’s shoulder soothingly.</p><p>“No! Jackie would never betray me like that...no way,” his tone indignant, shrugging out of Gil’s gentle hold. He reached over the back of the couch, grabbing the blanket, tucking it back around him, the movement eliciting a whimper. </p><p>Jackie re-appeared with a ladened tray, she passed coffee to Gil and handed Malcolm a bunch of tissues,</p><p>“All done now? Good boy, so dry your eyes and blow your nose sweetie,” </p><p>Bright projected his most devastated look towards her, accepting the tissues reluctantly.</p><p>“Don’t pout dear, or I’ll have assume you’re tired and cranky and put you to bed. Then you’ll miss out on hot chocolate, lemon tart and a movie.</p><p>“Was not being pouty,” he muttered but finally stopped scowling, because he wanted pie and he didn’t wanna be sent to bed early. He’d had enough humiliation for one day, he thought as he tried to get comfortable.</p><p>Harmony seemingly reestablished, Gil made room for his wife and accepted pie and the TV remote, ready for a cosy family evening. Even though sharing the couch with Malcolm, was like sitting with a wriggling five year old. Who also took up more than his share of the couch. But luckily by the time they’d settled on a movie he was sleeping peacefully. Gil gently lifted the kid’s feet, sliding closer, giving them a bit more space. Then he slipped an arm around Jackie’s shoulders and contented they settled down to watch the film.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>